The present invention relates to a slide ruler calculator. More particularly, the invention relates to a slide ruler calculator for indicating a measured distance to a precise fraction of a predetermined scale.
The electronic slide ruler of the invention has electrically coded contacts on its ruler member value numbers, incorporated with the electronic calculator, for measuring a distance input into the electronic slide ruler calculator memory and also displaying the measured distance in the calculator. Thus, if there are further operations, such as, for example, inputing another measured distance, addition, subtraction, etc., the resultant answer displayed in the calculator is a precise fraction.
Objects of the invention are to provide a slide ruler calculator of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to indicate a measured distance to a precise fraction. The slide ruler calculator of the invention thus eliminates computation with pencil and paper and avoids the need for personal remembering of details by those using a slide rule such as, for example, navigators.